What Has Gone Unnoticed
by ItJustTakesSomeTime25
Summary: What if Toph had been there after the kiss on Ember Island? Would things change? Taang, because everyone wishes it was canon.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar The last Airbender or any characters, even though i wish i did. In fact i don't own anything but the idea for the story. **

_Italics are thoughts, usually it will be obvious who is thinking. _**  
**

**Now that that's out of the way, read on. **

* * *

He watched in disbelief as Katara turned and all but ran into the theater. His hand reached out for her.

"Katara, wait!" But she was already gone by the time he opened his mouth. He growled and turned, his hand coming to rest on his forehead. Gray eyes took in the peaceful night. The trees and sky seemed unaffected by all the destruction the war was causing. The world around him did not mock him for the fool he was, he didn't want to go back to a place that would.

"You ever feel this way, Yue?" Lifting his gaze up to the moon he couldn't help but smile at the ethereal beauty.

"I don't think she's the one you should be asking Twinkletoes." The airbender jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see his earthbending teacher. Thick black hair obstructed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. Her arms crossed, as they usually were and he dreaded the answer to his next question.

"How much did you hear?" Footsteps rang in his ears as the small form walked towards him. He slowly sank to the ground, sitting in his usual meditation pose.

"Enough." Of course she would give him a simple and vague response. She slid onto the ground next to him, legs stretched in front of her. Her arms raised behind her head as she crossed her ankles.

"I love her, you know?" The blind girl sighed, she was hoping it wouldn't have come to this. She knew he felt something for the waterbender. Every time Katara was around his heart would speed up, it was enough to drive Toph crazy. However, the terra-kinetic girl also noticed when Sugar Queen's heart would race. It's safe to say it was not around the monk, instead the beat increased around a certain firebender. After those two had their little field trip Toph had noticed a difference between them. And not a completely platonic one either.

"I've felt it." She replied noncommittally, not wanting to hurt her closest friend. All these boys were pawing after Katara. What made the taller girl so attractive was a mystery to the blind girl. They all agreed she was a preachy crybaby. Is that what all boys want?

"Yeah." The monk smiled softly as he thought of the Water Tribe girl. "Wait, you _felt_ it." An ebony eyebrow quirked at the sudden excitement in the nomad's voice.

"Yeah, so?" The twelve year old questioned irritably.

"Does she do the same thing?" The smile reached his voice, and the edges of his eyes.

"She… Does." Before the boy could blast off into the air in his excitement, a small hand was placed on his shoulder. "But it's not around you." And just like that a silence spread over the duo. The blind girl felt the way the boy shook. He was taking this harder than she would have thought. "Look Twinkles, you're a great guy. I mean you're the Avatar for crying out loud! You can get another girl no problem!" The boy shrugged the hand off his shoulder and stood quickly. His glare met the milky green eyes of his companion.

"You're just making things up to mess with me. This isn't a joke, Toph. I love her and you're just trying to ruin it for me!" The girl stood there quietly, she remembered the last time he yelled at her. It was after Appa was captured and he used it as a coping mechanism. "It's because you want me to be with you." The short girl snorted at the comment. _Dream on. _It wasn't true, but now that she had the idea, her head wouldn't let it go.

"Whatever Twinkletoes." With a glare she stormed off, determined not to show the way her thoughts were racing. The young boy stood alone in the moonlight, weighing his options. He hadn't meant to explode at Toph again. The last time he had done that she didn't let it go until she got to ram a rock into his chest. He slowly picked up the hat he had thrown on the ground and placed it over his arrow. With a sigh Aang went to join the group once again. How would he face Toph or Katara?


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything. Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon. **

_Thoughts still in italics._**  
**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

His normally agile steps were subdued. His shoulders were tense as he meandered through the theater halls. Gray eyes were glossy with thought and pent up emotions. If the waterbender didn't like him, who could she like? His eyes narrowed and steps halted when one name ran through his mind. _Zuko. _It all made sense, they would often go collect firewood together, or get water. The monk's fist clenched as he remembered the blushes, the subtle glances. It was all so obvious to him now. That's when he heard Katara's laugh echoing through the halls. Eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed an angry frown. Betrayal shot through him. _It's not fair, I was the one who let him join the group. Why did he take her? _The young Avatar felt tears well in his eyes.

"Calm down Twinkles." Aang jumped at the voice behind him and quickly got into a defensive stance. "Easy, it's just me." The monk huffed at his friend.

"Stop doing that!" The girl smirked and gestured for him to follow her. He did so slowly, his anguish washing over him.

"Look Aang, Katara is not the girl for you. Let her go." The words of a certain guru rang through his ears. _The only way is to let her go_. He shook his head, there had to be something else.

"But… It's not fair. I let Zuko into our group after mostly everyone said no. I-I was the one who saved her from him. We've been through so much together and she's just going to lead me on by saying she's confused? I thought she was my best and closest friend." The dam had broken and Toph found herself face to face with a sobbing avatar. "How can she just let me go? I didn't let her go for the Avatar State! I chose her over cosmic energy and she won't choose me over a hot headed prince?" The earthbender felt the way his heart raced, the way his shoulders shook with emotion. She listened to his ragged breaths as he slid down a nearby wall. Cautiously, Toph made her way to her broken friend.

"I liked Sokka." The monk heard her quiet admission and glared over at the blind girl kneeling beside him. Was she really comparing a small crush to love? "No Twinkles, I am not saying it is as bad as what you're going through." Aang scoffed and buried his face in his knees. "But I did like him. I did for quite a while. Then he goes off and kisses another girl at the Serpent's Pass." The young boy's head rose from against his pants, his hand brushing the tears off his face.

"Like you didn't exist? Weren't important?" Black hair rustled slightly as she nodded.

"All of the above. He never knew how I felt but we had been through a lot together. He was always the one there, offering me an arm when I couldn't see. I trusted him to be there for me. Then he ditches me for the girl that keeps leaving him. How do you think that felt?" Sightless eyes glared straight ahead and Aang found himself swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Like I do now?" He questioned, his head cocking to the side like a dog. He was surprised when she smiled slightly.

"Kinda, only I wasn't blubbering like a baby seal-turtle. I got over it. C'mon Twinkletoes, where's that Earthbender fight you had when you faced down an angry moose-lion?" He knew he should feel upset at her insult, but she was right. And oddly enough, bringing up the moose-lion incident made his sadness disappear slightly.

"I'll be okay, won't I?" She couldn't tell but his eyes shone slightly, wanting nothing more than the soft part of Toph to return for a minute.

"Of course you will, Aang. You're only twelve, did you really think you would end up with Sugar Queen forever?" He was ashamed to admit he had. "You're a great kid, and I know you can do better than her." Aang's smile returned and was brighter than ever.

"Thank you, Toph." And without any further warning, the airbender threw himself at the small earthbender. She swayed but didn't fall as his face buried itself in her shirt. A few more tears fell out of the boy's eyes. After all, he had just lost a lot more than his love for Katara. He found his trust was also waning, as well as his respect. Oddly enough, there was no place he would rather be than in the awkward yet strong embrace of his earthbending master. Toph waited a few minutes for the boy to finish being over emotional before pushing him away and punching him on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" Aang rubbed his arm with a large pout.

"That's how I show affection." She acknowledged the way his heart leapt at her comment and then quickly added on, "Tell anyone I liked Snoozles and you're dead." She quickly stood up and turned away. She felt how hot her cheeks had gotten and knew it was because of the lanky monk still lying on the floor. "Let's see how this play ends, you up for it Twinkles?" The nomad looked up at her, a slight smile imprinted on his face. A hand was offered, and though the boy didn't need it, he still grabbed it and was surprised at how quickly she pulled him up. Tingles danced along his hand from where it touched hers. _It's because I want to be with YOU. _His earlier words changed and he realized just how true that statement sounded. _Don't be silly, it's because she helped you when you were sad, it's not attraction. _Gray eyes met sea foam green and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Calm down, your heart is going crazy. No need to be so nervous, you don't have to face them if you're too chicken." He nodded quickly, happy that she didn't catch the real reason. She swiftly dropped his hand and continued towards the door. He followed after her, swallowing the fear of seeing Katara with Zuko and ignoring his newfound feelings for the earthbender walking confidently in front of him. When they reached their seats Toph sat down next to the firebender and Aang sat next to her. Sure it meant that Katara and Zuko were next to each other. But at least the monk didn't have to watch it.

"I'll have you know Aang, I'll always love you. AS A BROTHER."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He watched with embarrassment at the actress Aang flew off. He felt a strong hand grasp his forearm and he smiled at the attempt to calm him. Slowly he moved his head until Toph felt his warm breath in her ear.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." Pale cheeks flushed as his words washed over her. She smacked him right in the stomach and the air was knocked out of him. He sputtered, trying to regain his breath. He felt her head get closer to him and he stopped breathing entirely.

"I'm not worried, Twinkles. I simply don't know where anything is." It was a lie and Aang didn't need to read her heartbeat to be able to tell. He laughed humorlessly and averted his attention to the stage, feeling the stares of Sokka and Suki burning into the back of his neck. The actor version of him was fighting the firelord, and losing pretty badly. He watched himself as he died with a stunned expression. It was the one thing he feared more than anything. Losing to the firelord meant losing the war and the world to flames. He walked back to the vacation house in a daze. A cool breeze danced across the balcony he found himself standing on. What he would give to be a normal kid sometimes. With a dramatic sigh he hoisted himself up on the railing before jumping up onto the roof. Sometimes, he just wanted to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except my computer. **

**Rating upped due to blood, I'm not sure how that works so better safe than sorry.  
**

_Italics still thoughts._**  
**

_**As always,  
**_**Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

It had been three days since the play. Everyone in the group seemed to notice the change in the young Avatar. He was always off meditating, avoiding Katara and Zuko as much as he possibly could. He would remain absolutely silent during firebending training, bitterly noticing the fact that the waterbender would always watch. Afterwards he would bow and practically fly out of the small courtyard. He always found his way back to the roof. Nobody bothered looking up there for him, and he was pretty sure no one but Toph had even thought about why he was shunning everyone. An awkward shuffling alerted him to another presence. He quickly stood, ready to airbend the intruder away. A blue figure rolled onto the roof and offered him a dorky smile.

"What are you doing up here?" The water tribesman asked coming to sit next to the Avatar. The warrior watched curiously as the monk crossed his legs and took a few calming breaths. Whatever Aang was upset about was going to stay a secret.

"I'm meditating. I like being high off the ground." Sokka nodded, taking in the younger boy's tense posture.

"So there's nothing going on between you and anyone?" The monk's cheeks flared red, and his mouth gaped almost comically.

"No. Why would there be?" Brown eyebrows rose mockingly and Aang face palmed.

"Nothing between you and our Earthbender?" Wait… What? Aang looked over at the grinning face staring back at him and couldn't help but smile. "I saw her grab onto you at the play. What's going on with you two?" If his face was red before, he could only imagine what shade it was now.

"Nothing, she just really helped me out is all." Is that really all? Aang couldn't tell and he certainly wouldn't confide in Sokka. He once tried to get the teenagers help and ended up making a fool of himself.

"Well if you like her, I think you should just be you. I think she already likes you. She's the reason I'm up here!" Gray eyes narrowed at the oblivious teen smiling back at him. Of course Toph had sent someone to try and help him. With a small smile, the monk stood.

"Any idea where she is?"

"Last time we talked she was going to the beach." The airbender nodded and jumped off the roof, his feet propelling him towards the shore. "Yeah don't worry about me! I can't do that but, uhm, I'm an excellent climber!" A loud crash was the last thing Aang heard before the house was out of earshot. He skidded to a stop at the start of the sand. He spotted the small figure of Toph down by the water. He was surprised to see her standing in it. A small smile spread across his face as he approached her.

"How'd the talk with Snoozles go?" The Avatar snorted and rolled his eyes, looking out towards the endless blue expanse. The cool sea breeze was refreshing, the rich scent of salt in his nose made him relax.

"Well, he helped as best as he could." The earthbender chuckled, crossing her arms.

"That terrible, huh?" The monk nodded, not sure if the earthbender could sense it or not.

"Thank you. I know that it had to be awkward getting Sokka away from Suki." The Earthbender shrugged, apparently Aang wasn't the only one that didn't want to talk. Staring into the ocean a question rose in his mind. "Can I teach you how to swim?" The airbender looked as surprised as the girl next to him.

"Sure, Twinkletoes, it's not like I'm blind or anything." An awkward laugh was the only sound other than the crashing waves for a few moments. "I would like to know how to float. Ya know, so I don't almost drown again." He nodded forlornly, Suki told him the story of the time Toph almost sank. He couldn't help but remember how she kissed Suki thinking the Kyoshi Warrior was Sokka. Aang filled with an indescribable feeling as he imagined what would have happened if it had been the brown male to have saved her.

"Okay." Aang quickly worked out of his robe top and grabbed Toph's hand, leading the girl to the deeper part of the ocean. They were up to their chests before he stopped. "You feel the sand under you, right?" The girl nodded, her sightless eyes staring at the water she was immersed in. Slowly the water began to rise and Toph rose with it, standing on her tiptoes. "I won't let you drown." The monk stated, and she believed him. "Kick your feet, and move your arms." The kicking part was easy, but how does one move their arms while swimming?

"I can kick just fine, but unless you want me to die you'll have to show me how to move my arms." Light laughter came from the tattooed boy. She felt the water around her shift and was momentarily scared that he had left her. Reassuring hands came to rest on her forearms from behind. She jumped as a warm body made contact with hers. "No funny business Arrow boy." Laughing was becoming easier for him and she felt his chest rumble against her back. He was a lot stronger than he was when they first met. His arms seemed to have gained muscle and his stomach was toned. Her damp hair shook, trying to refocus, listening intently on his instructions and the movements. Her arms were sliding back and forth. The action was very fluid, almost like a waterbender. Perhaps swimming is a waterbending form?

"I'm going to let you go now, okay?" Without waiting for an answer he moved away, taking his warmth with him. The young monk surveyed the slightly struggling girl. Her bangs were damp and sticking to her cheeks, her eyes narrowed and determined. He smiled slightly as he took her in. She was pretty, how had he not noticed? He watched as the water rolled down her forehead and her lips began to stretch into a grin.

"I'm doing it!" She shouted, surprised she was actually able to swim. He cheered and waterbended the extra water away from them so they were once again at chest level. "But how will I get anywhere? I can only swim for so long." The monk thought for a bit but had no way of helping her with moving.

"Just call for me, and I'll come get you."

"Every time?" It was sarcastic and sassy but he knew want she wanted him to say.

"Every time." The boy gently put his arms around her. At first the earthbender was confused, but that confusion left the moment Aang's arm reared back then thrust straight forward, bending the water and making them fly backwards. They trekked out of the water, both of them smiling softly. The earthbender groaned and fell against the heated sand. It was coarse under her fingertips.  
"I missed earth." Her toes sunk into the grainy substance and the boy planted himself down next to her. "You okay, Twinkles?" The boy nodded slightly then shrugged. The girl rolled her eyes. "Look just spill it and you'll feel better." She relaxed against the shifty ground, closing her eyes at the feel of the warm sun on her face.

"I just feel uncomfortable around them. I don't know how to act. How do you do it?" The girl in question shrugged, seemingly bored.

"I look at him as if he was a friend. I didn't want to push him away so I got over it. Now Snoozles and I are all good." A soft breeze rolled over them, helping to calm the agitated monk. Why couldn't he be as strong as Toph?

"I just thought we'd be together forever." He looked down, ashamed of his childish thoughts.

"Of course you did, she wasn't supposed to fall for the bad guy." Aang's face fell as she hit the nail right on the head. His shoulders slumped and he'd never felt as defeated as he did at that moment.

"No, she wasn't." His voice hitched and it was impossibly quiet, it was even difficult of Toph to hear. His face morphed into distress. His lips frowned, eyebrows knitted together. Gray eyes filled slightly with tears. "You are supposed to have your heart break when you're twelve. I just don't understand. Is it so weird to want to be with her?" The girl shrugged once more. _Airbenders just love holding onto things, don't they? _

"That's why I don't get attached, people will only let you down." Her strong voice washed over him, the words sinking into his skin. The boy huffed, no doubt upset by the implications her words had.

"But how do you know if you don't let them try?" Sightless eyes opened and one brow lowered. _Are all airbenders so naive? _

"Because I like my feet firmly planted on the ground. No stupid ninny is going to 'sweep me off my feet' forget that nonsense." The monk turned his head at his companion, frustration washing through him.

"You can't be alone forever! You need someone!" _Needs someone or needs you? _His mind growled at him.

"I don't NEED anyone. I only need me." She sat up quickly, sightless eyes meeting his chin in a glare.

"Why are you so afraid of attachment?" The girl blew at her bangs, a tell-tale sign that she is annoyed.

"I'm not afraid of anything airhead. I simply realize when something isn't worth my time." With an angry stomp she was on her feet, ready to walk away.

"Or you don't want it to be like your parents." He crossed his arms and glared at the straight figure. _Did I take it too far? _He watched as her face fell, a brief glimmer of hurt shining through before the angry mask slid back on. A small heel slammed into the loose grains, shooting Aang high into the air. He hit the far tree with a loud huff. "That could have gone better." The Avatar shuddered as he rubbed the back of his head. The small girl wandered away from the shore, Her mind racing. _What happened to facing problems head on? _Some earthbender she was turning out to be. She stopped dead in her tracks, she was the best earthbender ever. That has nothing to do with her family issues.

"Stupid dunderhead, he has no idea what I did to get here." She pushed away the memories of her escape. The cries of her mother, the angry shouts of her father as she dodged the guards attempts at capturing her. She shook the sounds away and refocused on her destination, which was uncertain at the moment. The girl shrugged, might as well look around the island. With precise steps she let her feet take her to a place where no one would bother finding her. After a few minutes of walking she felt the presence of another person. Whenever her steps would halt, the other person's would as well. She narrowed her eyes and shifted the ground under their feet. The figure hit the dirt with a thud.

"So it's true. Hello Miss Bei Fong." The girl's eyes widened. His heart beat evenly, he knew who she was without a doubt.

"How do you know who I am?" She questioned the man's prone form. His chuckles bounced off the stones around her.

"Well you are the most well-known earthbender in the world right now." She shifted, moving her ear closer to where the man lay. "That and your parents wanted me to come find you." She narrowed her eyes at the grass that lay in front of her.

"You're lying."

"So I am." The man quickly twirled, flames being released from his feet. The earthbender smirked, she needed the distraction. She was quick to erect a wall to protect from the hot fire licking at her legs. With a twist of her foot, a stone flew out from below her attacker, the rock smashing against his chin. He fell back, shaking off the injury. A slight smirk graced her features.

"You underestimate me." The man sneered, sparks danced along his fingertips as he unleashed his assault. The blind girl was surprised at his sudden ardor and created another barrier. More footsteps alerted her to a new presence. Without a second thought she launched a dual attack, rippling the ground around her.

"Whoa, easy Toph!" _Twinkletoes? _The girl turned towards the voice, not realizing that the man had jumped onto a broken tree to avoid her earthquake. An explosive attack alerted her of his presence. She turned towards the noise, the explosion destroying her shelter. She didn't pick up the stone in time and it collided with the side of her head. She wavered slightly, forming a wall behind her so she wouldn't fall.

"Leave Twinkles." The girl ground out, her anger skyrocketing. The man flipped off of his cover. _Big mistake._ With a few quick movements of her foot, the man was once again on his back.

"Argh, enough little girl!" His leg stretched, intent on unleashing a flurry of ember at her feet. With a simple gesture, her hand cut through the air, sinking the man's lower body into the earth. The form struggled, but couldn't break the bonds on his body.

"You're done chump. Next time, why don't you train before coming after me?" With a final glare she began walking away, the avatar hot on her trail.

"Toph, hold on! I'm sorry." The airbender quickly ran to her side. Gray eyes widened as he noticed blood running down her forehead and a rather nasty looking gash on her temple. "You're hurt, I'm sorry. Come on, we have to go back to Katara!" Milky green eyes glared at him, if looks could kill, the avatar spirit would need to find a waterbender. He flinched under her gaze, more apologies spewing from his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have distracted you. I should have helped you!" Finally the girl turned to face the monk.

"Cut it out. I'm not a baby. If you want me to see Katara then I will, just shut it Twinkles!" The rambling boy quickly snapped his jaw shut, not wanting to provoke her wrath. Dejectedly, he began walking back to the house, Toph following silently behind.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his guilt washing over him. Lately it seemed as though he couldn't do anything right.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy." Her voice seemed weak, she lost the fire she normally had when planning payback. The monk chanced a glance at his companion, more than shocked to see her steps lost their precision and the steady girl was stumbling. Without worrying about her wrath, the nomad grabbed her back and under her knees, lifting the girl off the ground. "What's the big idea Twinkletoes?" Foggy eyes looked straight into his.

"I'm trying to make it up to you." He couldn't mention the fact he was worried about her, if he did the girl would most likely bend him to the other side of the island. She shrugged, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck. Her wound seemed worse up close and the avatar ran as fast as he could back to the beach house. Sometime during the run, her arms had gone limp and the girl lost consciousness. If this seriously injured her, he would never forgive himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so It's been a while. I still don't own anything!  
Sorry for the delay I went on vacation.  
Thanks for all the favorites and reviews, they make me want to continue this!  
I'll try to get another chapter up later today or tomorrow!  
**

**Hope it's worth the wait!**

* * *

The orange and yellow clad monk perched next to the injured girl's bedside, his eyes scanning for any signs of danger. He was fortunate enough to find Katara rather quickly and even luckier to do so when she was alone. His mouth moved a million miles per hour, words spewing from it rapidly as he described the injury. The water tribe healer simply nodded and quickly went about healing the fallen bender before the cut got infected. A few hours had passed since then, and though Katara had insisted that Toph would be okay, the young monk was still watching over her. His normally soft gray eyes were narrowed at the white bandage on the girl's head.

"This is all my fault." The airbender murmured as the sleeping form groaned. Had he not lost his temper, she wouldn't be lying on this bed now. Had he not distracted her, this wouldn't have happened. So the least he could do now was make sure she was comfortable. Why would a firebender attack her anyway? He obviously knew who she was. Aang made a mental note to ask around about this mystery fighter. Suddenly, the small form in front of him twitched back to life, first rolling over, and then sitting up with a hand grasping at her head.

"Ugh, what happened?" The blind girl asked rhetorically, unaware of the other presence in the room.

"You got hit on the head. You lost consciousness so I ran you back here." A black eyebrow arched before her milky green eyes scrunched in confusion.

"You… Ran me back here? Like carried?" He didn't miss the twinge of anger and embarrassment in her voice. Her sightless eyes turned in the direction of the boy, glaring at his forehead.

"Yes… You were hurt." The Avatar explained as the earthbender tensed. "It was my fault you got hurt anyway. I'm so sorry Toph." The girl snorted, wanting nothing more than to get off the bed and go outside. He caught the way she moved towards the edge of the bed and gently pushed her back with a gust of wind. "Don't get up! Katara said you need another healing session before the cut will go away." Clouded eyes once more glared at the bald monk.

"I don't need anyone's help. I'll be fine." The boy rolled his eyes and fixed the girl with a stern look.

"It's okay to need help sometimes. Will you please just lay down for a little bit?" The raven haired girl 'humphed', crossing her arms.

"Your help is what got me here in the first place Twinkles. I think I'll pass on any other offers you give me." Tempers rose and the same tension from earlier seemed to surface. The bold determination of an earthbender meeting the compassionate care of an airbender only spelled disaster. Just when all seemed like it was going to boil over, a graceful waterbender entered the room. "Sugar Queen! Get the airhead out of here!" The brunette jumped at the commanding voice of the previously unconscious girl.

"Toph, you're awake. Good, we can do a checkup." The calming motherly voice of Katara spread throughout the room, effectively ending the argument. With a few grumbled protests, Aang left the room.

"I never thought he'd leave." A nervous chuckle erupted from the healer. She very slowly moved towards the injured girl. Her hand touched the soft wrap before a black head snapped away.

"I have to check it." The usual soothing tone did little to calm the earthbender. Once more Katara reached out and was met with air.

"He's gone, no need to play doctor. I'm fine." The blind figure sat irritated on the bed. Was there some reason she was being so difficult? What had Aang done that upset her so much? Katara wondered. With an exasperated sigh, the girl moved off the bed and out the door, leaving a confused waterbender behind. The Avatar jumped as the door slammed shut next to him. He quickly followed the angry form of Toph, wanting to apologize for losing his patience.

"Toph, I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe. I'm the reason you got hurt." The boy's voice was genuine, a feeling of regret travelled through him.

"No, you're wrong. I lost my focus, this is my fault." The tattooed head tilted at the quiet admission.

"It's mine, I made you angry. I made you lose your concentration. Let Katara heal you, please." Suddenly, the anger in the girl resurfaced. Her infuriated face meeting a surprised one.

"I'm not some little kid who can't take care of herself." That's when he finally understood. This was not about whose fault it was, she thought he was calling her weak.

"I know you're not. You're the strongest, most infuriatingly stubborn girl I have ever met." The boy confessed.

"Gee Twinkletoes, thanks." He was expecting a sarcastic quip, but he wasn't done.

"Not just that, you're sarcastic, mean and you don't worry about how you look. You're so confident and you have issues with your anger."

"Your point?" Milky eyes met determined gray.

"You're all these things but above all else, I care about you. You're loyal and funny. I want you to be healed not because I think you're weak, but because I can't stand the thought of losing you." Two sets of eyes widened at the monk's words. Slowly, a smirk spread across the lips of the earthbender.

"Well if it means so much to ya, I'll go get checked out. But remember this was not my idea Twinkles." The airbender smiled, feeling as though he just talked down a rabid beast.

"That's all I ask." With a quick move, the boy's lips came into contact with a pale cheek. The girl went rigid, her thoughts racing as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"What was that for?" Aang laughed, a light melodic sound over the subtle wind. His heart began to speed up. It wasn't a completely intentional act.

"That's how I show affection." With that, the boy quickly turned and walked away. While he tried to calm his racing heart, she attempted to cool her cheeks. Both felt the tingly after effects from the kiss, and though neither would admit it; it was a nice feeling. Slowly, the earthbender walked back to the room that held a still dazed Katara while the airbender sought out his firebending sifu. The sudden appearance of the Avatar caused the Fire Nation Prince to flinch, noticing the cold expression on his normally tranquil face.

"Zuko, I need you to tell me something. How many firebending assassins do you know of?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still own nothing but the idea!  
**

**Here's the update, just like I promised. **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I like being dramatic.**

**And to answer mystery guest's question, the reason the sandbenders took Appa was probably because they want money. I mean how often do you see a ten ton flying bison? That's gotta bring in some cash.  
**

**Anyway read on and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

The surprise was evident on the firebender's face. Out of all the possible questions, he did not expect this one. The prince put a hand to his chin, trying to think of all the mercenaries he knew of.

"Well, what did the guy look like?" Aang's eyes closed, almost as though he was picturing the man in his head.

"He was tall, had black hair and a red tattoo on the side of his neck." Golden eyes widened as he came up with the only person to match that description.

"Are you sure?" The monk nodded solemnly, noting the frantic gleam in the teenager's eye. It was as though the older boy actually feared the man he had described. Aang's face fell as he took in the other's reaction. "That sounds like a man I only heard stories about." The scarred teen sunk onto his bed, thinking carefully about his next words. "They called him The Phoenix. He's a legend, formerly an army general; One that led many different conquests against the water tribes. He retired at the age of thirty with great accomplishments. After that he became a bounty hunter. He took every job, whether it was killing a king or kidnapping a peasant. He did it all. My uncle told me he killed someone of importance and it led to his banishment." This was a surprising turn of events. Though, that couldn't be the same person who attacked Toph.

"But the man who attacked her was not as skilled as all that. Toph beat him with hardly any trouble." Zuko shrugged slightly.

"Who would go after Toph anyway? You're the bigger bounty anyway. Even I am a bigger bounty." The airbender thought on it.

"This man, he was the best bounty hunter in the fire nation, right?" Messy brown hair shifted at the teen nodded. "What if he's after all three of us?" Both minds were sent reeling at this new information. The boy's felt the cold grip of impending doom surrounding them.

"Why would he be after Toph?" Zuko questioned, his expression disbelieving. The young monk shrugged slightly.

"She was The Runaway. She's helping the Avatar?" Neither of those choices seemed reason enough for a warrant to be out for the small earthbender. Light steps began to echo in the small room as Aang paced, his mind trying to think of ways to defeat this new foe. Down the hall the small earthbender was discussing the same thing with Katara.

"I don't know who would attack you, Toph. I could ask Zuko, he's a firebender." Misty green eyes rolled at the comment and the teenager dreaded what would come out of the usually sassy girl's mouth.

"I'm sure you and Zuko can discuss a lot. You two seem to have gotten over the complete and utter hatred thing you had going for a while." Unbeknownst to the waterbender, a petite foot touched the ground, reading her heartbeat and watching closely for any signs of change. There was a small increase, but nothing too major.

"Well. It's not right to blame him for something he didn't do. He gives me hope for the Fire nation." Once again sightless eyes rolled at the comment. She knew well how Sugar Queen was with hope.

"So much hope it makes you want to tearbend?" The trademark Blind Bandit smirk spread across her face as the waterbender's expression fell. The tan girl stammered awkwardly before scoffing. "Relax Sweetness, I'm only kidding. But really, anything happening between you and Sparky?" She already knew the answer of course, but hearing it confirmed would prove how right she was. The heartbeat next to her began to accelerate.

"W-why would you say something like that? I mean just because we spend time together. Pssssh, we're friends! He and I just get along now, that's all." An awkward smile spread across Katara's face; surely she didn't think that was a good lie.

"I can tell you're lying." Blue eyes widened and her head dropped.

"Fine I like Zuko, happy now?" The triumphant gleam in the blind girl's eyes quickly dissipated as she picked up another vibration. Judging by the way the form had moved into the room without her knowledge meant it could be only one person. _Aang_. "Where's the 'I told you so'? Why aren't you dancing and screaming to everyone how right you were?" The water tribe teenager obviously hadn't sensed the new presence in the room. She followed Toph's nod, surprised to see Aang standing at the doorway. He looked like he was about ready to run for his life. In an act that shocked the small earthbender he stepped further into the awkward atmosphere of the room.

"Hi, did I interrupt something?" Both girls averted their eyes, the brunette sporting a bright pink blush. Gray eyes shifted between the pair, one eyebrow quirked at the oddness they seemed to be displaying. He had obviously heard judging by the way his heart was beating.

"Well Toph and I were talking about girly things." Bright blue eyes looked up to level with gray. They seemed to be in a standoff of sorts.

"You mean, you were talking about Zuko." His voice must have had an edge to it because the waterbender flinched. Toph sunk into her bed, wanting to be out of this room. Not much could make her uncomfortable, but a break up for a relationship that never started was just an awkward encounter.

"Erm, yes. Toph just wanted to prove she was right, like always." Maybe the earthbender could straighten out this mess? With a smirk, Toph stretched out on the bed, hands behind her head. Katara and Aang both looked over at her.

"That's right, Sugar Queen can't keep a secret to save her life." The waterbender in question glared at the girl on the bed, looking extremely offended.

"Hey! You can read pulses, that is cheating!" Aang watched as the two began their face off with a small grin.

"W-well, psssh, I don't like him." She snorted and made many random noises, the type Katara typically makes. "We're friends. Yeah that's it! Hope! Tearbending!" The blind girl took delight in the frown she knew the healer was currently making. "Gee, with grace like that, I had no idea you were lying just by listening." The blue clad girl clenched her fists and stood, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Well some of us aren't made of stone, mudslug!" An angry finger pointed at the injured figure on the bed. "I like him, so what?" And with that sentence, the awkward feeling from before filled the room. The airbender looked like he wanted to fly away, the waterbender looked like she was ready to kill and the earthbender was completely neutral.

"Calm down Katara, she's just messing with you." The brunette scoffed and glared at the monk, the kind of look that used to rip his heart out. He was pleased to notice the feeling was not as strong as it was before.

"You're taking her side? You know how obnoxious she can be! Why am I not allowed to get angry?" The nomad simply took in the girl's posture. He remembered seeing her like this before.

"Katara, can we go talk?" Misty eyes shot open in surprise to that statement. He foot discreetly lowered to the ground, surprised to feel that Aang's heart was calm, almost knowing. His voice had twanged with a feeling she wasn't used to hearing in his light speech. He sounded almost, sympathetic? That couldn't be right. The black haired girl shook her head as the two walked out of her room. She wanted to know what they were going to discuss. They were right outside the door. Making as little noise as possible, Toph snuck over to the door, pressing her ear against it.

"Katara, you're not mad at Toph." The teenager scoffed, pacing up and down the hall. "You're mad at yourself." The rushing figure finally stopped and the earthbender leaned closer into the door.

"Why would I be?" Came the oddly defiant voice of the waterbender.

"You feel guilty." Ever the tranquil monk, Aang kept his voice even and controlled. He said it knowingly, yet subtly enough to make Katara think about it. For a brief moment Toph wished she had the ability to be right and not cause everyone to get annoyed but she quickly brushed this thought off. It would make life too boring.

"I do. Aang, I know you heard us talking from before… About Zuko and how I feel about him." Brown hair moved over her face as she looked down, seemingly disgusted with herself. The lithe form simply nodded, knowing full well there was no use to lie. "I'm sorry I told you I was confused at the theater. I just didn't want you to find out before you fought the Firelord. You already have too much to deal with, without me adding onto it." Aang slightly nodded, he wasn't angry. He could never stay angry at Katara, he was just hurt.

"You were the first person I saw after I got out of the iceberg. It's only natural that I wanted to be with you. You were there through it all. You were there for me." The monk held a small smile as he spoke to the blushing teenager. "Perhaps I mistook friendship love for romantic love. Maybe I just wanted someone and you were the only person I saw." The taller girl nodded, she understood his need to talk about this with her.

"Aang, I do love you. Just not the way you wanted me to. I'll always be here for you." The boy smiled slightly in response as the waterbender hugged him. It used to make his heart leap, now it just left him feeling content. His arms circled her waist. _This isn't so bad. _And it wasn't, things would be just like they were before, he was sure of it. Toph quickly scrambled from the door and fell back onto the bed, looking bored with life as the duo walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Toph." The girl simply waved it off, lounging on the bed. Sightless eyes looked up towards the pair, curiosity written on the girl's face.

"What did you come in here for Twinkletoes?" The boy in question's smile fell and he nervously rubbed at his neck.

"I think I know who that guy is who attacked you." Katara's eyes widened and the look on Toph's face said it all. _Get out, it's my turn to have a chat with the airhead. _The waterbender quickly shuffled out of the room and out of Toph's 'sight'. "First off, is there anyone who might have sent him after you?" The girl lowered her head, she hadn't told the group about how she had run away from her family. Looking almost frightened, the girl nodded at the monk.

"I have something I need to tell you." Her quiet voice was a large contrast to the magnanimous sound it usually had. He quickly sat next to her, intent on listening to the whole story as she sat up on the bed. She seemed tense, almost like she thought he would get angry by what she was about to tell him.

"Toph, whatever it is I'm here for you." Aang added a gentle pat on the top of her hand to emphasize his point.

"My father didn't let me come with you." The airbender tilted his head, wondering what on earth had happened. "In fact, he forbade me to leave or even go outside. That night I packed and jumped out the window. I didn't even think about a guard seeing me, but one did. They all tried to catch me, but it was kid stuff compared to Earth Rumble. It was easy to dodge their attempts, but my mom's voice was harder to ignore. She was crying and begging me to come back. My father was yelling commands, trying to prevent me from escaping. At the time I felt alive, like I was untouchable." Her smile quickly fell and was replaced by a melancholy expression. Aang carefully, as if afraid, moved his hand to rest on top of hers. He was surprised that she even let him touch her and when she interlaced their fingers he wondered if someone had replaced Toph. But nevertheless he grasped her hand in return, offering silent support. He tried his best to focus on the story and not the jolt he got from touching her. "Now I just feel, sad. My mother was heartbroken. I never thought about how much it affected them to have their twelve year old blind daughter run away into the night. Even if she is the world's greatest earthbender, it's gotta be tough." The boy scrutinized her pause, wondering if he should say something.

"Well, you're with the Avatar so that has to make them proud. I know it doesn't do much to help but I'm glad you ran away. It led you to me." Pale cheeks flushed at his admission and a small smile spread across both of their faces. "Anyway, keep going. I don't think you're parents sent that man to attack you." A humorless laugh erupted from the small girl as she remembered the guys her parents did send.

"Well maybe not directly. They did send out my earthbending teacher and the Earth Rumble Six announcer guy. That's how I learned metalbending. Those two imbeciles thought they could take me. Before I left I let them know I was the greatest earthbender in the world. If they ever got out of that cage, I'm sure they would come after me again. My parents offered quite a reward. The man who attacked me knew my parents had sent people after me, in fact he said my parents sent him. Though he was lying, I think there is still some truth there. I think the two that attacked me before got some help. But what does it matter? I beat the ninny." The airbender chuckled at her boldness.

"I asked Zuko about the man who attacked you." Suddenly she moved her hand not being held by Aang up to his face, feeling his soft skin before rising up to his bald head. His cheeks flared at the sudden touch and how intimate it seemed. "What are you doing?"

"I thought someone had replaced you with Sugar Queen. She said the exact same thing. If you have a crush on Sparky that only proves it" The monk laughed at the serious look on Toph's face. Slowly a grin spread across hers as well and her hand dropped back down to her side.

"If it's who Zuko says, he's an infamous bounty hunter named The Phoenix." The girl snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing about the way that guy fought seemed like an infamous bounty hunter." Aang agreed, shaking his head slightly. It didn't seem very likely, but he would do anything to make sure his earthbender didn't get hurt again. He glanced down at their still interlocked fingers and smiled brightly. Perhaps getting injured wasn't all bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own anything.  
Sorry it's so late, I had a bit of a writers block.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

As the days passed, all seemed to go back to normal. Or at least relatively normal for Aang. He was still walking on eggshells around Katara and Zuko, but ever since Toph decided to 'watch' his practices, things have improved greatly for him. She was currently leaning against the stone floor, staring up at the roof while Katara sat next to her. Usually his gray eyes would be glued on the waterbender, but today they seemed to be taking in the other. The way she was always so relaxed and carefree. He had to hide the smile that broke out on his face. _Why am I having feelings like this? _The bald monk looked away, his mind seemed to have ground to a halt at that question. He looked up to see a fireball coming his way and quickly moved to extinguish it, maybe sending one back at his master would even the odds. So he did just that, his hand punching the air, flames dancing out of his fist. The prince easily sidestepped it and the two were left staring at each other.

"What was that all about?" The monk questioned irritably. It wasn't everyday your teacher starts a spar without letting you know. Golden eyes narrowed as if being challenged was beneath him.

"You were the one not paying attention! Firebending requires you to have a clear mind, you have to focus!" Katara stood up at that and walked over to the arguing duo. Her soft look went from a slightly perturbed Aang to a very red faced, angry Zuko.

"Boys, calm down. Maybe this training has been too much? Shouldn't you both take a break?" The airbender looked up at the girl, slightly bothered by her suggestion.

"I don't need a break." He stated absolutely, not wanting to seem like he couldn't handle firebending. He watched as Zuko rolled his eyes and stomped away. "What's wrong with him?" He looked at Katara who seemed to be at a loss as well.

"I don't know, he's been acting weird." The monk nodded and pushed his friend in the direction the firebender had gone. She raised a brown eyebrow in question.

"Go figure it out." The teenager nodded, looking almost grateful. He watched as she walked away. In the past it would break his heart to do something like that, now he didn't find it so hard. He smiled slightly at her retreating form, wanting his friend to be happy. With a heavy sigh, he walked over to where his Earthbending sifu was laying on the ground. He lowered onto the ground with all the grace of an airbender, sighing when the cool stone pressed into his back.

"So what's the deal with Mister Fussy Britches?" Gray eyes closed and he grinned at the nick name that fit Zuko surprisingly well. He shrugged against the cold rock, the action easily picked up by Toph.

"He's always upset. I don't question it, I just send Katara after him." The girl's eyebrows scrunched as he said that.

"So you're over Sugar Queen?" The boy chuckled, and Toph couldn't stop from smiling next to him. A light breeze danced across the courtyard and around the duo, creating a very tranquil atmosphere.

"Yeah, I am. I just had to accept that it was my people I loved, not her. My love was reborn into her simply because she was the first person I saw." Honesty hung on his every word, there was no doubt he would be okay. "She's like a mother to me." He added softly, his voice carrying nicely over the wind. He finally opened his eyes to rest them on the girl next to him. Her eyes shut, her black bangs rustling over her forehead and closed eyelids, there was an almost wistful smile on her face. It felt like he was seeing some expensive painting, he never really saw her look as beautiful as she did at that moment.

"Twinkletoes, stop staring holes in my head." The form growled, and just like that the perfect moment was gone. Now there was a slight frown adorning her face and her eyes were narrowed in his direction.

"Sorry, I just." _Am I really going to say it? _"You are really beautiful." _I really said it. _He swallowed thickly at what he just stated and closed one eye, awaiting the inevitable attack. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked over at the miniscule earthbender. Her normally pale cheeks were a bright red, travelling over her nose and almost up to her ears. He smiled slightly at the reaction. He had never seen Toph so flustered. The girl looked in his general direction, seemingly nervous. A hand felt around his face and he stopped breathing. Part of him feared getting punched. But he lay there carefully still until a rough hand grabbed his collar and pulled him up. He sat up with no complaints, looking curiously at the still red earthbender. Her hand patted his cheek before she replaced it with her lips. His face filled with heat and she pulled away rather quickly.

"W-what was that for?" He stammered, looking at her with surprise. She simply shrugged, acting very nonchalant for someone whose face was a bright red. She put her hand back in her lap, obviously thinking of a retort.

"I was showing affection the way you do. It's kind of pansy, if you ask me." A goofy smile spread across his face. "I've never been called that before." The admission was so quiet Aang hardly caught what she said.

"That doesn't mean it's not true." The monk smiled as the girl faltered slightly. How long had he liked her this way? He shook the thoughts away, they didn't matter. She looked at the ground for a few moments, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

"Can I try something?" The boy nodded at the timid question, his mind running wild with possible scenarios. Each one was as unlikely as the last. His thoughts ground to a halt for the second time that day as a small hand was pressed against his cheek. His eyes slid shut as it gently traced his face. _Gentle? That's not a word to describe Toph. _But there was no other way he could define the light caress over the bridge of his nose. The girl sitting in front of him was also having problems comprehending what was going on. _Do I like Twinkles? _When her thumb brushed over his lip, a thought shot through her mind, an idea really. Slowly, almost nervously, she started to move closer to her friend. The boy seemed to understand and shifted his head as well, being drawn to the girl in front of him. With his closed eyes he had no idea how he knew to lean in but he did. They were like magnets, complete opposites attracting. Somehow her hand had gotten back to his cheek, the other lightly grabbing at his nape. His fingers itched to move, but he didn't want her to snap out of this incredibly intoxicating trance. His hands didn't listen to his mind as they grasped her waist. Closing his eyes was like being blind, he mused on the fact that right now he and Toph were the exact same. Her warm breath cascaded onto his lips, he wanted nothing more than to close the little distance left and-BOOM. An explosion forced the two apart roughly. Toph quickly sprung up and began reading the footfalls. A tight grimace formed on her face.

"It's in the house." Aang didn't comment on the smoke rising and instead took off towards the danger. The earthbender sensed the vibrations, noticing a strange yet familiar heartbeat. "That guy is here." Without much thought Aang jumped into the room, noticing Katara on the ground. With an angry motion, the attacker was pushed out of the hole in the wall. Toph quickly followed him onto the ground, rippling the stones around her and causing the man to fall. Aang didn't spare Zuko a glance as he too jumped out of the window. The Avatar and an Earthbending master, certainly this guy didn't stand a chance.

"Katara!" Sokka had obviously seen the state of his sister and was no doubt trying to assist her recovery. Aang refocused on his target, sizing up the tall form. The man seemed threatening just standing there. His muscular arms tensed against his sides. Orange flames erupted from the large fingertips, shooting out towards the young monk. Aang simply extinguished the attack before firing his own. Toph silently traced the man's foot falls, waiting until he went to bend before striking. With a rather simple move, she kicked the ground, catching the assassin's heel and effectively messing up his attack. Aang capitalized on this and earthbent a few poles into the man's back causing him to topple forward. As he fell forward he launched a ball of fire towards the ground in front of the duo. When Aang took in the sight, he quickly jumped in front of the blind earthbender. The explosion caught her off guard and she was surprised when a thin form crashed against her. Toph sprang up, ready to continue the fight, that's when she realized she and Aang were alone. _Oh no Aang! _She bent over the prone form, nervously shaking the boy.

"Aang, you okay?" The boy coughed slightly, his eyes opening slowly. He focused on his body, pleased to note that everything seemed to be in order. He slowly got up from the ground, an ache in his head being the only evidence that there had been an attack moments ago. The red clad figure of Toph crashed into him. He was surprised to see her hugging him so tightly.

"I'm fine Toph, no need to worry." The boy chuckled slightly, his cheeks burning at the sudden affection the usually aloof earthbender was displaying. As if realizing what she had just done herself, the young girl wrenched herself out of the young monks grasp and punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't go getting yourself hurt for me Twinkletoes." She muttered, not knowing what had caused her little outburst a few moments ago. Grey eyes stared at her for a few moments, a soft smile adorning his face.

"It'd be worth it." And with that, the monk grabbed Toph, intent on airbending them up to the hole in the wall. The girl stood frozen, wondering when exactly she decided she liked the lanky nomad's arms around her. The thought left her mind when her feet were suddenly not on the ground anymore. They easily jumped back into the dark room. Katara was still lying on the ground, a look of pain on her face. Sokka and Zuko hunched over her.

"Katara, you'll be okay." The water tribe girl's nod was nearly imperceptible. Right now she really regretted not teaching Aang how to heal. Zuko turned at the noise of Toph and Aang, an angry gleam in his golden eyes.

"I hope you got him good for this." The teen's voice was low and dangerous. Aang studied his tense posture for a moment, surprised that Zuko could get so angry about something happening to Katara.

"Well we tried to but he ran. This man doesn't seem so legendary." The bald boy scoffed, he seems like nothing more than a nuisance. Zuko shrugged slightly, deciding Katara was more important at the moment.

* * *

Master Yu and Xin Fu stood expectantly, surprised when the famed Fire Nation assassin turned up empty-handed… Again. The large black haired man stomped up to him, the earth around them quaking beneath his angry steps.

"What are you doing? We hired you to get the girl." His eyes narrowed. "If it's too hard for you then we'll go back to doing it our way." The firebender growled at the arrogant earthbender. He had no idea what kind of a bounty this was.

"I can't unleash my best firebending on these kids or they'll die. They are all worth something to me but only if they live. I need to separate the little girl from the Avatar. Together they make quite a team." Xin Fu rose a questioning brow. The Blind Bandit never needed someone else to help her.

"Fine, but you better hurry it up. I grow tired of waiting." The two glared at each other in silence. Slowly Yu stood from the table.

"Enough, Xin, you should go get some air." The Earth Rumble announcer grumbled but acquiesced and slammed the door shut on his way. The two men were left alone, each staring at the other with an unreadable look.

"If that man doesn't watch his mouth the two of us will be splitting that girl's reward money."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything.  
**

**Sorry for the delay, didn't know if I could continue writing this with the knowledge that Aang ends up with Katara… That turned my world upside down and I really had to think about this ship. Hah, just being sarcastic, I love this ship, their lack of canon-ness doesn't make me want to stop in the slightest.**

**Sarcastic response over. I do apologize for the wait, I had college things to figure out and I got pretty lazy especially since I don't know where exactly this is going.  
**

**Read this and let me know what you think! Good, bad, stop this right now. I take all kind of feedback. I prefer it be the type that helps me out though given that this is my first story.  
**

* * *

The Gaang gathered around Katara as she lay on the floor, each trying to decide the best course of action. She had a rather nasty burn on her side and most of her lower back. Questions swam in their minds. _How will she get healed? Why did someone attack Katara? _Those thoughts were the most prominent in the deadly silent room. Suki was currently grasping the waterbender's hand, trying to offer her support.

"How did this happen?" The serious voice of Sokka filled the room, cutting through the thoughts of all the occupants. All eyes turned to Zuko. The boy inhaled deeply before he began.

**FLASHBACK**

Katara and Zuko were alone in upstairs sitting area. The firebender stretched out on a couch while a curious waterbender paced in front of him. The teen grumbled under his breath at the pacing girl. She had been like this ever since the play and for the life of him Zuko couldn't figure out why.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Aang?" The always caring voice of Katara spread throughout the room. He groaned, tired of this topic. Lately the monk seemed to be the only one on her mind.

"I don't know what you want me to say Katara. Aang's a tough kid, he'll be fine." The exasperated firebender waved his hand dismissively. "My Uncle always said people need time to work out their issues. They only need to know your hand is always there to help if they need it. He knows that and if he wants it, he'll take it." Blue eyes focused on the lazy teenager, surprise etched across her face.

"When did you get so knowledgeable?" The firebender sat up, his gaze narrowed at the water tribe girl. She had to stifle a laugh at his annoyed appearance. He opened his mouth to lash out when a sudden explosion rocked the room. The firebending teacher quickly sunk into his stance, noticing the figure standing in the newly made hole.

"So you're Prince Zuko… Interesting. Let's see how much of a letdown you really are." Without further warning, a ball of fire was released, heading straight for the scarred teen's chest. The boy broke it easily, returning the favor. Katara looked down at her side, mentally cursing the fact her water skin was not present. Cool blue eyes rested on the tree behind the mystery assassin. While his attention was directed at Zuko, she quickly went on the offensive. Moving her wrists, she brought the water out of the tree and towards the attacker's back. The man smirked to himself. He didn't have to spare the water tribe peasants, he only needed the Prince, the Avatar and Toph alive. The man sidestepped the water assault before moving his arms forward, one launching an attack at the prince while the other hurtled towards Katara. She quickly used her offensive water for defense, surprised when the flames sizzled through it. With a twist, the fire smashed into her side. She swallowed her scream and searched for more water. Zuko followed her movements, noticing the way the fire had licked her side. He dashed over to his friend's side, ready to defend her.

"Are you okay?" The girl simply grunted, not able to form words. The older firebender took in this exchange, launching a split attack. Zuko could only defend against one of the attacks, he had to sacrifice either himself or Katara. Without a second thought, he bent the flames away from the waterbender, shocked when her body crashed into his. They landed on the floor with a hard thud, Katara coughing slightly. Zuko glanced at the inferno surrounding them before settling his eyes on the waterbender. "Hold on Katara." He carefully moved out from under her, bending the fire away and once more facing his opponent. A gust of wind came into the room, pushing the assailant out of the hole he had made. Zuko watched as his young friends jumped out of the room, eager to continue the fight. He looked down at the waterbender, noticing the burns on her body.

"Katara, are you okay? You didn't have to do that." The girl laid there with a pained grin, her back giving her problems.

"Thank you Zuko." The boy cocked his head to the side, his mouth slightly open. His eyebrows knit together as he kneeled next to the other teen.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." The boy said, obviously confused. Katara shrugged, not up to talking more. Their moment was over the moment Sokka came bounding into the room.

"Katara!"

**End**

The firebender slouched guiltily, anguish washing over him.

"It's my fault she got hurt." The room fell silent as the group took it in. Aang was the first to recover and slowly smiled.

"I'm glad you two are friends. Katara can you walk?" Calm gray eyes landed on the fallen form. She nodded, looking uncertain. With shaky feet and a little help from Zuko and Sokka she stood, leaning heavily on the firebender.

"Take her to her room, Suki you know how to help people right?" The Kyoshi Warrior nodded and quickly rushed to get her bandages. "Katara, can you heal your side?" His tone was strikingly soft and full of worry as his eyes fell on his wounded sister. The girl nodded and began walking back to her room, Zuko offering his support. Sokka stood there, looking angry. His blue eyes met grey and Aang almost flinched. His normally soft eyes resembled Azula's blue flames. The monk would rather be seeing the flames.

"Sokka, what is it?" Brown eyebrows lowered, his fists clenched at his sides. Toph's slight shift in weight alerted Aang to her presence. He had almost forgotten she was her. His eyes shifted to her, shocked to see a look of utter sadness on her usual confident features.

"Aang, this bender… I won't let him get away with it. You might believe in all life being precious. But I don't share those sentiments." And with that the warrior was gone, leaving behind a flabbergasted nomad. He wanted to call out to the blue clad teenager, but he knew it wasn't his place. With a sad grimace he turned to the earthbender on his right.

"You okay Toph?" Milky green eyes seemed glazed over in thought as her head turned towards him. With a sigh she uncrossed her arms. If the airbender could describe her in one word it would be small. He never truly realized how childlike she was until that moment.

"I-It's... It's times like these that I feel truly blind." To say Aang was surprised would be an understatement. Those words seemed like something the confident bender would never utter. "I mean, I can't do anything." Her arms came up in a shrug, as if that simple statement conveyed all of her feelings. "It was like the time Azula had struck you with lightening." It was a whispered confession but the monk heard it loud and clear. "I couldn't heal you, I couldn't feel your heartbeat. Do you know how that feels? To not be able to sense someone you hold close to you?" The boy recoiled back at the sudden vehemence in her voice. All he could do was numbly nod.

"My entire people were wiped out because I left them. When I came back and realized I could do nothing to help them… It broke me. So, I know how you feel. Except I didn't feel blind so I can't compare to that." The two looked at each other. Gray eyes locked onto misty green for what felt like the first time ever.

"I've never felt like the helpless blind twelve year old I am, until you left me." Aang thought he might have imagined her saying that until a bright blush spread across her cheeks and the earthbender quickly averted her head towards the ground.

"I can't take what happened back. But if that's how you feel then I don't mind staying around and being your eyes. I'll look out for you as long as you do the same for me." The room seemed to get heavier for the airbender as the duo stood there. A few moments passed on in utter stillness. Slowly the girl looked up, her eyes set on a burned wall.

"Well that depends, what color are your eyes?" The question threw him through a loop. His mouth dropped and he stuttered, trying to figure out how to describe his eyes color. He thought about when he used seismic sense, what color was that? His sense seemed to be in different shades of gray. How does one describe that?

"Uhm, you know when people move and the brightness ring travels up? It's like the color under that. It's called gray." The airbender practically face palmed, that was a horrible description. He closed his eyes and waited for her snort followed by insults.

"So, it's a color even I can see?" The sudden excitement in her tone didn't go unnoticed by him. He remembered a time when he would have overlooked that slight elation. He was glad he could pick up on it now.

"Yeah." Relief flooded into his voice as her smiling face stared up at his.

"I'm happy I can at least see your eyes. Maybe I'm not completely blind after all." With that said, the short figure walked away, leaving Aang alone with his thoughts.


End file.
